¿Un mal día?
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: Dicen que si tienes un mal día, es porque te levantaste con el pie izquierdo. Y vaya que es verdad. ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione en este día? ¿Es tan malo como ella creé? OS


**Declame**

 _Los personajes de **Harry Potter** le pertenece a **JKR**. Yo solo los tome prestados para crear este fic, el cual es de mi propiedad._

* * *

Tendría que haber sabido que ese no iba a ser su día. Para empezar, su alarma no sonó y si no fuera porque sus compañeras de cuarto cerraron las puertas del cuarto tan fuerte, que la hicieron despertar de golpe. En realidad había sido el susto que le dio el azote de la puerta, más el hecho que estuviera enredada con las sábanas, lo que le hicieron darle un beso de buenos días al piso. Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya eran pasadas las ochos.

Se levantó sobándose la cara, busco el uniforme y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Mala decisión. Si se hubiera levantado al mismo horario de siempre, hubiera sabido que en el transcurso del día no iba a haber agua caliente por un problema en el sistema de las tuberías. Lástima que lo descubrió una vez que el agua toco su piel y ella, al no tener su varita en mano, se tuvo que bañar igual. Se podría decir que esa si fue una ducha veloz.

Salió del baño, se puso los zapatos, se dirigió a su escritorio para agarrar su morral y una colita. Había decidido no luchar con su pelo, sabiendo que eso le iba a tomar más tiempo del que ella contaba y simplemente lo iba a atar en una coleta. Salió por el retrato de la dama gorda y echo a correr. Bajo lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras.

Corría como si una manada de centauros estuviera tras ella. Mientras corría por la escuela para llagar a las mazmorras, veía algunos que otros alumnos pasar por sus costados, como sombras, más no tenía el tiempo para detenerse a observa los detalles. Vaya, que mala idea fue esa. Si solo hubiera prestado un poco de atención, se habría dado cuenta de que los estudiantes iban vestidos con ropas normales. Bajo las mazmorras, tratando de no caer en el intento. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, con tratando de recuperar la respiración que había perdido en algún momento y esperando que así también, los ritmos desenfrenados de su corazón. Dio un último suspiro y abrió la puerta lentamente.

 **– ¿Eh? –** dijo una vez que haberse metido en el aula. Su plan original era ingresar al aula sin hacer el menor de los ruidos, tal vez ocupar algunos de los últimos asientos que casi siempre se encontraban vacíos, aunque ella se sentara siempre al frente. Si el plan A fallaba, tendría que esperar que el profesor Snape le sacara puntos a su casa, lo cual no sería raro, mas no se esperaba encontrar el panorama que había frente a ella: un aula completa y llanamente vacío.

Estaba segura que no se había equivocado de clases, ni que había ido a otro lado. Es decir, bajo a las mazmorras. Restregó los ojos, pensando que aún no estaba despierta del todo y que, cuando se sacara las manos de la cara, vería al profesor mirándola y a punto de restarle puntos a su casa. Pero no, eso nunca paso.

Salió del aula y se retiró ahí. A menos que el profesor estuviera en otro lugar, cosa que veía imposible, no entendía porque no había nadie. Giro la esquina para subir por las escaleras y choco contra alguien. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura y un aroma a mentas la envolvió. Tenía la mano apoyada en el pecho de su salvador, y podía sentir bajo su palma el latido de un corazón, uno que iba a un ritmo no normal.

 **– Fíjate por donde vas, Granger –** más ella no escucho.

Hermione alzo la vista y se topó con unos bellos ojos grises. Se quedó perdida en esos ojos, como si un imán la atrapase, imposibilitándola de escapar. Estaba tan perdida hasta que su acompañante la aparto y escucho su voz.

 **– Sé que soy irresistible a la vista ratón de biblioteca, pero obstruyes mi camino.**

Al escuchar aquella voz, y sobre todo ese apodo, Hermione por fin reacciono.

 **– Fíjate vos por donde vas. No ves que llevo prisa.**

 **– Oh, tan apurada estas por ir a la biblioteca, ratoncita.**

 **– Cállate Malfoy –** le dijo apartándose de ahí, yendo a las escaleras, cuando se detuvo.

Giro para comprobar si Draco aún se encontraba ahí, pero lo vio alejarse por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones. Se maldijo por lo que iba a hacer, pero no le quedaba otra.

 **– Hey, Malfoy –** Draco detuvo su caminar y medio giro su cuerpo, dándole a entender que la escuchaba **– ¿sabes dónde está el profesor Snape?**

Draco hizo un mini gesto de sorpresa y dio un resoplido. En otra época le hubiera contestado de forma agrede, pero luego de la guerra y haber sido salvado por el trío de oro, había decidido ser más "amable" con ella. O por lo menos tratarse como personas.

 **– ¿No es obvio? –** al ver que ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza, hizo una pequeña sonrisa **– vaya, así que no eres una sabelotodo, eh. Está en Hogsmeade, con los de primero.**

 **– ¿En Hogsmeade? –** dijo Hermione sorprendida.

 **– ¿Acaso eres sorda? –** luego se fijó en la forma de vestir de ella **–. Sé que amas a esta escuela y las normas, pero sabes, los fines de semana son especiales para utilizar ropa común.**

Hermione sintió como si un hechizo le hubiera dado. No podía ser que ese no fuera su día. Ahora que lo pensaba, era lógico que el colegio estuviera casi vacío, ya que todos se encontraba de paseo o durmiendo a más tarde. Draco al ver que no iba a tener respuesta de parte de su acompañante, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

Luego del papelón de la mañana, Hermione tuvo un día dentro de todo, tranquilo. Volvió a su cuarto a cambiarse, bajo a desayunar. Tenía pensado leer un libro en la sala común, más eso fue imposible gracias a cierta pelirroja, quien la llevo a Hogsmeade a pasar la tarde. Ya a la noche, se dio un baño y se preparó para dar su ronda como perfecta. Hoy le tocaba junto a Malfoy, pero como cada uno se encargó de ciertos lugares, no tuvieron que cruzarse en lo más mínimo. Hasta ahí, todo marchaba perfectamente. Se encontraba subiendo las escaleras para así dirigirse a su torre, cuando en un descuido, se tropezó y cayó para atrás. Agradecía haber estado subiendo los primeros escalones y que el golpe no hubiera sido tan fuerte. Intento varias veces ponerse de pie para dirigirse a su torre, ya que sabía que entre sus posiciones tenía algo para una torcedura, pero no podía por el dolor. Lo intento una vez más y por fin lo logro. Iba a dar un paso, pero el pie le jugó una mala jugarreta dándole otra ola de dolor y una no muy cálida bienvenida al piso. Por instinto cerro los ojos, preparada para el impacto, más este nunca llego. Simplemente sintió unos fuertes brazos y otra vez ese olor a menta que la embriagaba.

 **– ¿Estas bien? –** le pregunto Draco, mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse, haciendo que se apoyara en él.

 **– En realidad, no. Me caí y creo que me torcí el tobillo.**

Draco la miro mientras la escuchaba y luego miro su pie, el cual parecía que apenas podía tocar el piso. Dio un suspiro, la ayudo a apoyarse en un muro que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Se paró enfrente de ella, se dio la vuelta y se agacho. Hermione se sorprendió por la acción.

 **– ¿Qué haces? –** le pregunto.

 **– Sube.**

 **– ¿Qué?**

 **– Que subas.**

 **– Yo no pienso subirme en tus espaldas, no sé qué clase de maldad estarás pensando. Además, solo necesito llegar a mi torre, ya que en mi cuarto tengo una poción...**

 **– Granger –** dijo mientras miraba el frente **–me vale que deberás tener una poción para estas cosas, pero no te puedes mover. Te vas a terminar cayendo en el intento de llegar a tu cuarto. No quiero hacerte una maldad, simplemente quiero ayudarte.**

Hermione sabía que no era una persona de confianza. Era verdad que se llevaban dentro de todo civilizadamente, pero no sabía hasta qué punto Draco había cambiado. Sabía que él tenía razón. Capaz se caía en las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, incluso podría caerse en las escaleras móviles frente al retrato de su casa. Con el día que había tenido, nada le podría ir más mal.

 **– Está bien. Aceptaré tu ayuda. Podrías llevarme a la enfermería por favor.**

Con un poco de miedo, se subió a la espalda de Draco. Era grande y gracias a la camisa que él traía puesta, pudo sentir los músculos de la misma. Draco la sujeto por sus rodillas que se cruzaban por sus costados, para evitar cualquier mal entendido y así emprendió el camino hacia la enfermería.

El camino fue silencio pero más no incómodo para ninguno. Una vez en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey le dio una poción para que tomara, la cual obtuvo su efecto en menos de cinco minutos. Le dijo que tuviera cuidado y así se retiraron. Hermione agradeció el gesto de Draco, más este no permitió dejo que volviera sola, así empezaron una pequeña discusión sobre él porque debía o no acompañarla. Ninguno se dio cuenta en que momento cambiaron de tema y se pusieron a hablar de otras cosas. Estaban muy a gusto.

Se encontraban subiendo las escaleras móviles, cuando estas se movieron, haciendo que Hermione se agarra a Draco. Se encontraban semi abrazados. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, sintieron que el mundo alrededor desaparecía. Poco a poco se fueron acercando como si fueran dos imanes, hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

No fue un beso largo ni un beso corto. Se podía decir que fue un beso justo, cargado con las emociones justas, dándoles a los dos unas pequeñas descargas. Se separaron a los pocos segundos. Se miraron y apoyaron sus frentes.

Hermione hizo una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue compartida por Draco.

 **– Será mejor que vayas a la cama a descansar –** dijo Draco.

 **– Sí, tienes razón.**

Se separaron de a poco y se dieron las buenas noches. Cada quien emprendió el camino correspondiente, con la pequeña sonrisa aun en sus rostros, sabiendo que un camino de felicidad se abría ante ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos, ¿como están? ¿Qué les pareció este fic? De verdad, espero que les haya gustado. Lo escribí a base de una experiencia mía. Yo también sufrí una caída, pero no tuve un príncipe azul para que me salvará. Aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado que me pasara lo mismo que a Hermione con un chico que me gusta.

Bueno, espero recibir sus comentarios. Desde ya les digo que no habrá continuación.

Los quiere

 **Lumione**


End file.
